Nightmare
by deathskeith
Summary: Plunged in to a small terror at a gas station...Will I ever wake up?


**Disclaimer: Don't own, thats all.**

My footsteps echoed as I ran across the gravel. I was barefoot and panting harshly. I couldn't recall how I had gotten there, or for that matter...Where I was going. I only remember my eyes bulging and sweat falling, like rain. Then I realized, I was...Crying. I didn't understand, I wasn't sad, I wasn't happy.

I was...scared.

But of what? What was I running from? The last thing I remember was being on the living room couch. After that, I could only remember a light going out, my eyes closing. Another light had come on and I drifted off to some place else. Now...I had no clue where I was. I stopped suddenly and looked around. No matter how hard I tried, my breathing would not slow down. Blinking in confusion, I saw a gas station. The lights were on and there was movement inside. I started running again, this time toward the other light. It started raining, thunder seemed to come out of nowhere. My breathing became erratic, my heart sped up. It seemed to beat as fast as my legs were moving, and at the moment...I was moving very fast indeed. I ran past the gas pumps and swung open the door. Looking frantically, I spied someone behind the counter, hidden behind a newspaper. Another flash of thunder hit the earth outside, I cringed and shook my head. Sweat had gotten in my eyes, possible I was in denial about crying...mistaking them for tears. There was no need for it, but I did this anyway. I ran to the counter and let my words spill from my mouth.

"Hey, mister...or...whatever! Can you help me? I have no clue where I am or...where I'm going...Can you help me? Please?" I pressed, fighting to keep down the threatening tears. The man sat there silently, acting as if he didn't hear me. The news paper hid his face and I still couldn't see him. My breathing refused to even out, I felt myself getting hysterical.

No...I felt myself getting desperate.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Hey!" I pushed the paper from the person's face.

Time stood still.

Silence. The world had stopped on that moment. The only movement right now, was the rain outside, and my rapid, beating, heart. I couldn't tell if it was even human. The face was...gone. Or maybe...It was misshapen...? At the moment, I was torn between horror and fascination.

I called myself sick for the fascinated comment.

I backed up, my eyes refused to blink. The body was...Twitching, as if tiny electric shocks were the only thing keeping it going. It moved a little, if you could call shifting in its chair movement. Before I could back up enough, I stopped dead. The person...No...Thing, stood up and tilted its head. If it were a person, it looked in its sixties. Tall, but not fat, old, but not so that it looked on the edge of retirement. The clothes it wore, were dirty, reasonable, if you were a walking corpse.

A blue shirt, a pair of jeans, you could of never seen the difference...

Until he puts the news paper down.

It slid over the counter towards me, I back peddled and landed on the floor. It seemed to flail, as if it was in pain. My brain clicked and common sense finally kicked in. I got up as quickly as I could, I slipped on the rain water I had dragged in on the floor. A sudden weight was put on my shoulders, problem was, the body I saw was not touching me. I couldn't move! I opened my mouth and screamed, but thunder did the same outside, drowning out my voice. The body on the floor drew closer. I drew frantic lung fulls of air. I twisted, but still, the weight was there. It was getting harder and harder to think. My eyes were seeing nothing now...

My head was spinning, my lungs shut down. I had never experienced fear in the making. And to think, I liked monster movies...Shame on me.

I passed out.

"Mokuba? Mokuba! Wake up!"

Mokuba shuddered and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and sat up. His brother's hands were still on his shoulders.

"Mokuba? You alright? You were moving and talking in your sleep..." Seto eased up and sat on the cushion. "You also fell asleep on the couch..."

The boy blinked and looked around. The TV was off, it must have been on when he had fallen asleep.

"Where you up watching movies again? Especially those Stephen King movies? There was a marathon on an hour ago..." Seto looked a little angry, but it faltered from the look on his brother's face. Mokuba was sweating and panting. He lifted a hand to his face and wiped his forehead.

"Uh, a movie? You have got to be kidding me, my face must be beat red."

"Something like that."

**R&R**


End file.
